You Don't Have to Go Home, But You Can't Stay Here
by stukinmyskin
Summary: AU.It's the year 30XI,Katsuya is still a street punk that ends up on Kaiba's doorstep. Will Kaiba open up his home to the blond puppy? More importantly, will he open up himself? Rated M for future content,mild abuse, and strong use of language. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh. *Revised


_**A/N: I chose to rewrite these chapters and finally fix all of the big bus sized holes in the story. Another thing, "Joey" hasn't heard of Duel Monsters ever in his life. He was **_**never**_** a duelist. I hope you enjoy this new revision and so if this is deleted because of "inappropriate" content you can find it on my livejournal account and my adultfanfiction account. (Will be posted on my profile.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

The year 2056 has changed a lot in the world, from flying cars that take long road trips to Harpies Galaxy for summer vacations to cyborg kuriboh's becoming extinct; the world around Katsuya Jounouchi has indeed changed. However, Katsuya still found himself in the same old dump trying to scrounge for food, still fighting his way through the world, and still trying to escape the abusive father back home. 'Others have it better' he mused 'I hope Shizuka does somewhere out there.'

Later that evening, the blond with puppy antics ran home with his bag of food in his mouth which consisted of a stale burger and fries that he snatched from the dumpster. He was used to greasy pancakes from too much syrup, stale burgers and pizza but his favorite dumpster delicacy was curry and rice. No matter what state it came in, Jou took it gratefully. Munching on his dinner, Jou sat on his beloved rooftop near his dumpster and watched the moon and stars over the Outer City he lived in.

Taking a deep breath in after his meal, Katsuya wished for some sort of liquid to wash down his so called meal. Looking down from where he was sitting he spotted some water but decided that since the water looked too rancid from where he was sitting he wouldn't drink it. Looking up at the full moon in the sky, Jou reminisced this day about a year ago when he was so upset that Serenity was gone and cut off from him and his father's abuse had become more frequent that he howled angrily at the moon like the 'mutt' Kaiba used to call him. It's been years now. Since they graduated from high school and everyone had moved into the Inner City.

"Man everyone in tha Inner City's got it good." Jou said to himself standing up, "They got God's gif' o' medicine an' high tech shit, while tha res' o' us got nothin' but shit. I do hope they all live good though. I wish I coulda' gone wit' them." He sighed then slowly making his way down the rooftop, he almost wished he was brought up in the Inner City but then if he had, he wouldn't have met his buddies and learn how to live without a posh and clean environment. He owed his dad and Hirutani's gang his life even though he was running from both of them.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning Katsuya woke with a start. His dad had awoken too early and was in a fit of fearful rage. Bursting into his room, his father grabbed a fistful hair making Jou's sleepy form cry out in agony and then brought Katsuya's face to his. "I'm fucking hungry asshole. By the time I wake up fucking breakfast is supposed to be made." Said his bleary eyed father bringing a hard backhand to Jou's face making him fall to the floor; scrambling up and trying to reach for the door, Jou's father grabbed him and beat him like he never had before.

"Pop! Stop! Please!" cried out Katsuya but deaf ears paid no heed.

Screaming at the top of his lungs Jou tried to push his father off in vain. "Go ahead Jou. Fucking scream your head off, no can hear you. No one will come for you, you little fucking bitch! No one wants you, you hear me, and you're a lucky fucking bastard that you live with me!" yelled his father delivering heavy blows to Jou's post-sleeping aching head. Jou's body was beginning to wear down from all his serious beatings and malnourishment but he held on. Jou wasn't about to give his stupid, drunk, gambling father the satisfaction of passing out in front of him. Kicks from steeled toed boots came from every angle and hurt equally as bad, a fury of punches and jabs came down almost simultaneously, Jou knew his body wouldn't handle anymore soon enough.

After a few more blows to the stomach and jaw, seeing red, he knew he was coming to his end and he needed to get up quickly to defend himself.

"Pop, you're killing me stop it!" cried out Jou once again only to be just as ignored as the first time. Watching his father's last and final blow coming down fast and nearing his temple, Katsuya somehow summoned the strength the cup his father's hand and push it away.

"Why you sonovabitch! You fucking little prick! I'ma kill you and don't think I won't!" His father shouted raising his fists up again. Just then a hard rap on the front door sounded followed by the high screech of the land lady "Ya better open up 'ere John! It's time to pay tha ren' an' I better nat 'av' a bloody mess in ma apartments!" Jou never thought that the demon lady would have ever saved his life. Not even literally! With a grumble and low threat that was along the lines of "I'll get you later", Jou's father teetered to face the demon lady and Jou took no time to try and escape from his window pane.

Wincing from every move he made, it took Jou every ounce of pride to not scream in agony but he made it through before his father got back. Jou didn't know where to go but he knew for sure that he couldn't go back.

He could never go back.

The thought pained him but Jou wanted to live. The blond ran until he could run no more and collapsed just passed the safe border of the Inner City.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto Kaiba had everything. Kaiba Corp. basically turned in to one giant monopoly chain of stores and goods by the year 2020 by his step father Gozaburo. Kaiba could have easily gotten in his AirRoadster for a drive, but on some days he preferred to walk.

Normally Seto would walk when the moon was full; he would walk down to the border between the Inner City and the Outer City all because of one night a year ago. While enjoying his stroll a howl in the distance broke his silence, when he looked up a figure caught his eye, although it was too difficult to see Seto wanted to find out what this figure was.

It was in the shape of a man, but in this day and age it could have been anything. From then on, Seto walked when the moon was full and bright, just to see that figure again. However, tonight was not one of those nights. Kaiba was compelled to walk tonight, it was the anniversary of his encounter. The moon was in an eerie foreboding crescent and clouds were beginning to form in the night sky. Mokuba warned Kaiba to stay home because the Weather Network announced that they will have rain this evening but the stubborn brunette paid no heed and said he will be back shortly.

While walking a little bit further, a security robot blocked his path. "Sir Kaiba," said a smooth female mechanical voice "this path is closed off for the moment. Would you like a detour route?" As Kaiba was about to speak he noticed blood on the security 'bot's hands.

"What is going on here?" Kaiba asked cautiously.

"Sir Kaiba, there is no need to be alarmed. The paramedic unit will arrive shortly."

A small groan on the ground cut off Kaiba's response again. Seeing a bloody mess on the floor Kaiba ran past the security 'bot, quickly tore off his jacket to cushion the bloody heap of a head on the ground and wished he brought his suitcase to further take care of the being's wounds. "Identification" Barked the brunette to the security 'bot. "Unknown sir, I believe he is from the Outer City."

He growled in anger. The Outer City had a nasty little habit of letting their inhabitants run like wild animals and the City Council were too lazy to properly identify them while blaming it on their lowly budget. Letting out an agitated breath Kaiba tried to properly identify the being himself. "Let's see if we can find out who you are." Seto muttered to himself. Amongst the downpour of blood on the being's head, Seto noticed blond hair and a warning bell immediately set off. He knew a person with blond hair back when he was in high school and since Seto had no people skills, he and the blond did tend to fight a lot. Not to mention that he never met another blond in his life time again due to lack of people skills. _'This couldn't be him. It can't be.'_ thought Seto frantically trying to turn the being around to have a better look at its face. It was a long shot that Seto would actually be able to identify it. "Sir Kaiba, the paramedic unit will be here in 3 minutes." interrupted the mechanical voice.

Seto's heart skipped two beats when the person he was holding was indeed Katsuya Jounouchi. Jou's eyes were half lidded giving just enough space to see chocolate brown. "He's with me. His name is Katsuya Jounouchi. If you are unable to find his social security number search Domino High School for his records, is that understood?" asked Seto cradling the delicate blond puppy. "Yes, understood Sir Kaiba. Will you accompany said Sir Jounouchi to the hospital?"

"Yes. Get him on the aircraft now."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pacing within the hospital waiting room, Kaiba was at an utter loss for words, even in his head. _'We hate each other. If he finds out that I helped save him, Katsuya will never recover. How did he end up that way anyway?'_ So many more questions were practically racing a marathon in his mind that Seto needed to sit and think.

Lacing his hands together he began to think more clearly_'If Katsuya was from the Outer City, then he must have been running from something.'_ Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes he thought again _'When Katsuya wakes up, where will he stay? I have plenty of space but will the mutt approve of it? How long will he have to stay? Could he keep Mokuba company when I'm away? What in the world am I thinking?'_ Seto's exasperated thoughts were interrupted by a petite nurse. "Sir Kaiba, Sir Jounouchi is now in a stable condition, however, he is still in a slight comatose state. You can authorize whether he is to stay here or to stay with you."

Without giving himself time to properly contemplate the situation, Kaiba's lips moved for him. "He will be staying with me. Prepare for his departure." After his response the nurse coolly bowed and walked away to Katsuya's hospital room leaving the poor brunette utterly shocked by his own answer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba was dumbfounded himself when Kaiba came home with Katsuya and ordered his monitors and bed in Kaiba's room. Mokuba thought his brother came back with a screw loose! "Brother, who is this man? Is he a man or an android?" asked Mokuba slightly frightened by the bandaged person's appearance.

He looked horrible and also looked like he had undergone some terrible pain.

"Mokuba, I wonder if you remember Katsuya Jounouchi. We were rivals in high school. He was found on the border between the Inner City and Outer City where I usually take my walks." Said Seto walking to the restroom, "Mokuba, I'd like you to keep an eye on him while I freshen up. Is that understood?"

"Yes, brother." responded the younger brunette making his way to his older brother's bedroom.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba was home schooled, so staying with Jounouchi most of the time when his brother couldn't wasn't a problem. No, the problem was his brother.

It had been a week that the blond had stayed in their care and the doctors said that it would be a week that Katsuya would awaken, but he hadn't yet. Now in the year 2056, there are plenty of professionals that figured out a way to predict the unpredictable, such as earthquakes and the time it will take for a comatose patient will come back for example, and right now, they couldn't afford to be wrong, because all of their careers depended on it.

Kaiba was never known to be a patient man, especially since most of his life he had been waited on. Pacing back and forth in his office, Kaiba couldn't sit any longer. Today, the mutt was supposed to wake up but during the week and last night his vital signs on the monitors showed no signs toward the specialist's prediction. Getting more and more anxious, Seto let in a deep breath into his lungs try to calm himself to his usual façade of composure before sitting back at his desk to vainly complete more work.

Meanwhile, Mokuba stared at Jounouchi, curious about whether or not the doctors were right. Mokuba was also curious to find out how Jounouchi was. He decided to stay awake all night just to see if Katsuya would wake up today, but the poor lad ended up dozing off just a bit after his bed time resting his head next to Jou's hand.

Even though Kaiba wanted to rush home, there were still several meetings and paper work that needed to be attended to by him personally, which held back Kaiba at the office. '_Of course, these meetings would have come at the perfect time._' Kaiba thought to himself annoyed. '_No matter, the faster I get it done, the faster I get to go home.'_

Kaiba was itching to call Mokuba, but he knew better. Mokuba would have contacted him straight away if Katsuya had woken up. Not only that, it was well past Mokuba's bed time. Berating himself, Kaiba stood, why did he care so much anyway? Why did he even care at all? Puzzled by his actions and thoughts, the brunette stepped out of his office and walked down the hall to attend his late night meeting.

.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba woke to the sound of rustling. Mokuba was always a light sleeper contrary to his Nii-sama. A heavy hand ruffled his hair followed by a raspy voice, "Hey kid, ya think I can get som' wata?" Mokuba, wide eyed, did as he was told bringing back a water bottle to Jou's lips. Jou took grateful gulps and downed the whole bottle.

Mokuba didn't know what to expect, that was for sure, but he did not expect Katsuya's voice to sound so…foreign. He supposed it was because he was from the Outer City, the people there usually had funny accents, so he was told, yet, he didn't expect it to be so different than his own. Sure, Mokuba and Jou lived in the same country, but they sounded so different, than he remembered anyway. Mokuba's curiosity piqued when he thought about what other habits he and the blond shared in the past and whether they still shared them.

"Yo kid, where am I anyhow? An' who are ya?" asked a confused blond, "I could'a sworn tha' I was gunna die las' time I was awake." Trying to sit up, Katsuya found that he was still stiff from his father's beating. Noticing his troubles, Mokuba kindly helped Jou up, fluffing a pillow behind his back.

"…My name's Mokuba…Oh! My brother will definitely want to know that you're a wake now!" said a suddenly very excited dark haired boy running out of the room to contact his nii-sama. Jou couldn't put it out of his mind that the kid reminded him of someone. There was a terrible feeling in his stomach, at first Jou thought he'd be sick so he laid back his head against the massive ebony head board and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, images of all his father's beatings played on the back of his eyes causing Jou's nerve endings to freshen up the pain on his dull wounds. He almost cried in agony, only letting out a small yelp of pain before he covered his mouth. Either way, that noise was still heard by the younger brother.

"Nii-sama I have to go. Jou just yelled a little bit." said an alarmed Mokuba cutting off Kaiba on the other line running to his aid. Kaiba quickly escaped his meeting tuning out all the protests and let his secretary to deal with all the annoyances. Right now he knew he needed to get home.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaiba found both his brother and Katsuya exchanging odd looks to each other before he stepped into the room. Jou looked up first giving his goofy puppy face that Kaiba secretly enjoyed. Jou looked back and forth at Mokuba and Seto looking mortified. "WHAT THA HELL? Tha squirt wasn't kiddin'?" The blond man looked about as if he were going to jump out of his skin. Before Kaiba could speak, the distressed little puppy couldn't handle so much excitement at once and unfortunately fainted. "I hadn't even said a word." Said Kaiba amused walking over to Jou to place his forehead on his. "His temperature's rising Mokuba, please get a thermometer and some cool towels quickly." Obeying Mokuba left the room leaving Kaiba to watch over the mutt. "Looks like no ones' going losing their jobs' tonight." Said Seto pleased brushing some hair away from Katsuya's face affectionately.

Kaiba decided to take the weekend off. He wanted to stay at home while the mutt adjusted. Jou refused to wake up for long period of time. Jou was indeed humiliated and furious that THE KAIBA SETO was not only paying for the hospital bills but taking care of him as well. Jou was even more outraged that Kaiba even went so far as to take him too his home AND his ROOM to be taken care of. '_What tha hell is up wit' tha guy?'_ Jou wanted to ask but he somehow knew that if he pressed Kaiba's buttons wrong like he did in high school, well to simply put it, he would end up where he started. A bloody heap on the floor; therefore, he kept quiet until he could properly get the words out.

Besides staying with the Kaiba's sure had its perks, Jou was beginning to bond with Mokuba again. Not only that, Katsuya didn't complain that he was getting all the curry and rice he wanted! He definitely couldn't complain about that.

Kaiba stared hard at Jou with his steely blue eyes, which were currently making the blond puppy feel extremely uncomfortable. Clearing his throat Jou nervously broke the silence, "Hey, uh, Kaiba? Ya mind turning off the freaky radar?" Kaiba had no response, not even averting his eyes or blinking. "Why da ya keep starin' at me like that anyhow?" Still no response came from the brunette.

"Helloooooo? An'body home?" asked a truly freaked out Jou waving his hand in front of Kaiba's face. Jou snuck slowly toward the edge of his bed bringing his face dangerously close to Kaiba's. '_Kaiba's eyes maybe a little scary but they do seem kinda pretty….what tha hell am I talking about?'_ Katsuya yelled at himself mentally just as Mokuba stepped in. "I thin' he's dead squirt. Won't answa' me for shit." Wincing at Jou's vulgar language Mokuba walked over to where Kaiba was sitting.

Sighing Mokuba explained that Kaiba was actually asleep. "Whaaa? He's sleepin'?" said an incredulous mutt. "Yeah, please don't wake him. Seto has a habit of waking up cranky. I take it he hasn't slept because he was waiting for you to wake up all week." Said Mokuba walking away, "Lunch is almost ready by the way." with that, Mokuba left the scene.

In the stillness Katsuya felt his heart beginning to beat a little faster. _'Kaiba didn't sleep 'cause he was waitin' fa me?'_ Jou didn't know why the thought comforted him and he didn't know why that he was beginning to really fall in love with Kaiba's icy blue eyes. '_Fallin' in love? Nah, I'm hallucinatin'…right?'_

.-.-.-.-.

"Nyeh!" cried out a flustered blond in the kitchen. Mokuba hurrying to his aid burst out into fits of laughter by what he saw. The blond puppy had slid on the mess of pancake batter on the floor with the pancake on the pan in his hand managing to fall flat on his face. "Yo kid, help meh up will ya? And quit ya laughin' or I swear I'ma hurt ya!" commanded the self-conscious puppy. Not even bothering to contain his laughter the little dark head hurried to take the pancake off Jou's face, stick his tongue out at him and scurried away to grab his plate and fork along with some syrup.

"Why I outta…Oi get back here squirt!" yelled Katsuya to the fleeing figure. Running for him Jou forgot he had pancake batter all over his rear end, arms, and hands along with the pancake mix powdered on his nose. "I'm nat finished wit' ya yet kid!" yelled Katsuya catching up to the giggling Mokuba not knowing that Kaiba had come from work earlier than normal to witness the amusing scene.

Jou had stayed with the Kaiba brothers for 4 months now only staying because Mokuba pleaded him to stay. Jou loved the kid but the tension between the mutt and steely eyed business man was starting to choke them both. Jou's feelings had changed toward Kaiba completely from when he was in high school. Now that he could really see the Kaiba at home with Mokuba, Jou had seen many things that other people hadn't.

For example, whenever the brothers had time for each other they would duel each other in a card game that Jou had never heard of before. They explained to Katsuya that the game had been popular a few decades back and that their ambition was to bring it back. Sitting in on one of their duels, Seto laughed a loud completely pleased that Mokuba had finally defeated him at a duel. Jou's heart stopped beating. He never heard a more manly and sexy laugh in his life!

The low deep rumble of it caused the puppy's skin to explode in goose bumps. The smile that broke on Seto's lips softened his features incredibly. Catching himself gawking and feeling a dangerous blush creeping on his face, Jou quickly retreated to his bedroom. Not long after that incident, Katsuya found himself longing to touch Kaiba's body. Feeling him over him, writhing in the sensations of the twin heads of agony and pleasure, kissing Seto senseless…

Mentally shaking himself back to life on earth, Katsuya tried to avoid Kaiba as much as he could. In fact, Katsuya had successfully done so until today. Today, now that he was covered in pancake batter and throwing a childish fit while unknowingly entertaining Seto in the process.

Capturing Mokuba, Jou brought down a noggie. "How'da ya like meh now brat!" Both laughing hard, Mokuba managed to open the syrup bottle in his hand and sprayed its contents on Jou's neck and part of his face. "Mokuba that's enough." Said Seto stepping in the room; because his face was stone cold the younger boys figured he was upset about the mess in his home, but that was not the case.

No, in fact it was quite the opposite. When Mokuba had squirted the syrup on Jou's body, Seto's arousal had just simply skyrocketed. It was bad enough that his mutt looked like a hot mess already. Yes, his mutt and only his mutt. "Have someone help you clean up this mess Mokuba. Katsuya, come with me."

"Seto, it wasn't his fault." Defended the little dark head "I asked Jou to make some pancakes…"

"Mokuba, please clean up this mess before it stains." Cut in the older brother his heated blood beginning to make him edgy. "Follow me." He motioned to Katsuya and the puppy trudged along bracing himself to be kicked out of the house.

Jou noticed that Kaiba wasn't walking the way he usually did and his pace was starting to increase up the stairs. All of a sudden the brunette broke into a run when was nearer to his room. Poor Katsuya was panting like an overexerted puppy when he reached the room. His energy already drained from chasing the brat. The door slammed along with Jou's body against it. "Yo Kaiba….Mmmm" moaned the puppy when he felt something slippery and hot on his neck. "Shut up mutt. I need to teach you a lesson." growled Kaiba in his ear sending shivers down his spine, while pressing his body hard enough for Jou to feel his growing member.

He'd be damned if he said he wasn't getting hard by the feeling. "Wait…"Jou panted "Wha'..are..ya doin' Kaiba?"

"What does it look like mutt."

"But Kaiba…Ahhh…shit." said a blushing Jounouchi when Kaiba cut his words off by sucking hard on Jou's sensitive spot on his neck, "I told you to shut up mutt."

Caught in the sensations of Kaiba's mouth on his body, Katsuya indulged in running his hand through the brunette's hair and gripping it tight making Seto hiss in pleasure. Crushing Seto's mouth on Jou's, Kaiba tore off his puppy's shirt. Moaning at the sight, Kaiba couldn't help but lick his lips in pleasure and anticipation. Jou's sinewy body being revealed to him little by little, he couldn't wait to get down to the prized piece.

Seto, in another burst of sudden lustful rage, tore off all Jou's pants leaving his green plaid boxers on just for a few moments longer. "Come here puppy. There's something…well you'll see" whispered Seto seductively in Jou's ear causing him to shiver again.

Leading his puppy to his bed, Seto sat Jou at edge with his command for him to sit, Jou obviously obeying. Rummaging through one of his drawers, Seto's hands got a hold of the objects he desired at the moment. "Close your eyes. And no matter what do not open them." Demanded Seto gently staring deeply into the depth of chocolate brown eyes, how could Jou disobey now? Jou was falling in more love with his weakness, Kaiba. Closing his eyes, Kaiba then took the moment and straddled Jou.

Gasping, Jou tried so hard not to open his eyes but the sudden heat emanating from them both was beginning to drive him over the edge. "You're mine mutt. Don't you forget it, especially after tonight." purred Kaiba while adjusting Jou's new collar and leash. "Kaiba, ya still wearin' too much." drawled Jounouchi.

"Then why don't you help me out of them."

"With pleasura, but I'd need to open my eyes ya know."

Crushing their mouths together once more, Katsuya took the moment to strip Kaiba out of his clothes. When finally free of clothing, Jou took his time roaming Seto's chest, groaning against Kaiba's lips. When Jou's hands were wandering too far down south, Kaiba stopped his hands pinning them over his head. "Not yet, pup." Kaiba warned before assaulting Jou's body with steamy, hot sensations of suckling and harsh nipping on his chest, stomach, hips, and dangerously low stomach.

Kaiba's ministrations continued until Jou found himself yelling his name in ecstasy. Basking in the afterglow Kaiba pushed himself up to face his lover. "You're beautiful, Jounouchi. I hope you know that. But I'm not done Jou. Far from it."

Jou had to admit he was coming back to life with those promising words. His mind in a hazy cloud just watching his lover, no his owner, take over him. He knew his pride would have never wanted this at any other time but right now he sure did, and he didn't care about being humiliated by a leash. He just found it more arousing.

Not daring to defy his lover pleasure, Seto began round two. "Pup, I'm going in now." Kaiba said sliding his member into the tight entrance of Katsuya's body. Katsuya arched off the bed. "Se-etooo ahh…Mmm feels..so…good!" Gripping tightly around the CEO's shoulders nails bit pleasurably across Seto's shoulder blades. "Kami, Katsuya….augh.."

They quickened their pace not waiting for Jou to adjust making this union a few degrees hotter. "Set' faster-r…oh kami MORE!" Jou rocked his hips with Kaiba making his member hit that spot that made him see glorious stars. Feeling like he was at his end, the brunette reached for the blond's member stroking hard. "Ahh..I'ma…ohhhh…Setooo" Katsuya yelled splattering his seed on their chests. "Katsuya…" Seto breathed before grunting into his release filling the void of Jou.

Breathing hard for a few moments Seto rolled off of him and Jou took the time to speak. "Oh kami, let's do that again soon." The blond puppy said snuggling into Seto. Seto merely chuckled before brushing Jou's bangs away from his eyes again.

Afterwards, both being spent the fell into a deep sleep together.

.-.-.-.-.

Later that week, Jou just couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He and THE Kaiba Seto had fucked each other senseless. Not to mention that his ass was sore for a couple days but they really did it! It was a bittersweet victory, nonetheless, the poor blond puppy was utterly devoted to Kaiba Seto now, and he didn't know if his feelings were returned.

Sighing to himself for the thousandth time that day, Katsuya decided to push it out of his mind once more for the sake of Mokuba. Mokuba had worried so much about him after the pancake incident because neither boy had confessed to what had happened in the bedroom that day. Mokuba was currently taking his math and science lessons with a KnowledgeBot in the other room.

Trying to keep himself occupied, Jou decided on a walk outside for a little while. Writing a note on the fridge and taking his housecard, just in case, Jou went through the gates and walked down north of the Kaiba brothers estate. Not really knowing where his body was taking him, he allowed himself to think.

'_I can't do this anymore. I'm pretty sure like hell Kaiba'll ever feel the same. I'm jus' 'ere' for Mokuba now, that's all.'_ thought Katsuya not knowing that his very dear owner was following him. Frustrated with himself, Jou decided it was time to go back home but when he turned the breath taking sight of his owner right behind him was amazing.

Just amazing enough to make him stumble a little bit, "Kaiba, what brings ya 'ere'?"

Without responding, Kaiba tilted Jou's face and kissed him tenderly. Shocked Jou didn't know what to do except find himself drifting farther into his kiss, but he couldn't, they were in public! "Kaiba! We're in public! Ya can get the tabloids on ya ass!" scolded Katsuya pushing his master off him.

"Katsuya, I love you."

There, he said it.

Those three little words the made Jounouchi come undone.

Pulling him close Seto whispered in his ear,"The other night wasn't just a fling, Jounouchi. I truly do love you. Whether my feelings are returned or not I, Kaiba Seto, love you." Those wonderful eyes; his strong mouth had just whispered those words. Jou just wrapped his arms around Seto and holding him tightly and burying his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I love ya too Seto." Katsuya said before pulling back and kissing Seto again.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, I 'ma stay", responded Katsuya sassily "I'm home now."


End file.
